<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>martin puts jon's hair up mid worm chat by oakleaf_bearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546969">martin puts jon's hair up mid worm chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer'>oakleaf_bearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>martin does jon's hair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Set in Season 1, Spoilers for Episode 39, martin does jon's hair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>during the heart to heart in ep 39, martin put jon's hair up for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>martin does jon's hair [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>martin puts jon's hair up mid worm chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>worm time babey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Jon could be infuriating in the worst way. Even as they were trapped in document storage, a writhing sea of silver worms a mere few feet away, Jon still refused to acknowledge the insanity of the situation. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They're just unclassified parasites. They don't have consciousness, they can't plan, they're just an unthinking infection." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Martin's frustration boiled over, and he snapped back, "Seriously?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jon looked shocked by the outburst. He pushed a grey streak of hair out of his face and blinked at Martin. "What?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Why do you do that?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jon floundered. If Martin hadn't been so angry at him, he would've thought it was adorable. "Do what?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Push the skeptic thing so hard. I mean, it made sense at first, but now? After everything we've seen, after everything you've read! I hear you recording statements and-" Martin waves his hands, annoyed. "You just dismiss them. You tear them to pieces like they're wasting your time, but half the 'rational' explanations your give are actually more far fetched than just accepting it was a, a ghost or something. I mean, for gods sake, Jon, we're literally hiding kind of worm... queen... thing. How could you possibly still not believe?" </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>Martin hadn't realised how close to Jon he had moved until Jon grabbed at his hand. "Of course, I believe. Of course I do." His blood-slick fingers worked around Martin's. His hair had fallen back into his face. "Have you ever taken a look at the stuff we have in artefact storage? That's enough to convince anyone, but, even before that..." Jon trailed off and shoved his hair behind his ear frustratedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martin sat down next to him, gently tugging the hair tie Jon kept on his wrist into his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jon let him move his shoulders so that he was facing away from Martin. He reached out a hand and buried it in Jon's hair, fingernails grazing against his scalp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why do you think I started working here?" Jon kept talking as Martin brushed his hair back with his fingers. "It's not exactly glamorous. I have..." He leans back into Martin's hands. "I've always believed in the supernatural. Within reason. I mean, I still think most of the statements down here aren't real. Of the hundreds I've recorded, we've had maybe... thirty, forty, that are.... that go on tape. Now those I believe. For the most part." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martin's frustration bubbled up again. He let go of Jon's hair.  "Then why do you-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Because I'm scared, Martin! Because when I record these statements it feels.... it feels like I'm being watched. I- I lose myself a bit. And then when I come back  it's like.. it's like if I admit there may be any truth to it, whatever's watching will know somehow. The scepticism, feigning ignorance. It just felt safer." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carefully, Martin gathered as much of Jon's hair as he could into a low ponytail and fastened the hair tie around it. "Well, it wasn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Jon's voice was quiet as Martin smoothed the ponytail down. "No it want." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Martin sat back and let Jon turn so that his back was against the wall, shoulder bumping into Martin's. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already, a strand of hair had worked itself loose, and Martin let himself reach out and tuck it behind Jon's ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still, it's not my fault we're going to be eaten by worms." </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was part of a much much longer fic of basically all the martin and jon moments from ep 39, but i started getting sidetracked and it wasn't relevant any more </p>
<p>i'll maybe post the longer version, but i have a few more hair braiding fics coming up as well as another teacher!jon chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>